RvB Radio Easter Eggs
Red vs Blue Radios are Easter Eggs hidden in Halo 4's Spartan Ops mode. Shooting these radios will cause them to play Red vs. Blue's opening theme. In addition, as a consequence of triggering the easter egg, dialogue from key moments of a chapter will include humorous dialogue from the series' cast. Finding one of these easter eggs will award the Roses vs Violets achievement. Locations Core Near the beginning of the level, when Fireteam Crimson comes to a bridge and must activate a power source to progress, look over the edge of the bridge's far side. The radio is on a rock near the foot of a lavafall. Gagarin At the chapter's opening, walk to the end of the corridor and go to the left. Follow the tunnel of vines and the radio is on the left wall between two vines.[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6089 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 2] Shootout in Valhalla The radio is at the very top of a pine tree at the start of the mission.[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6147 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 3] Rally Point The radio is on the right side of the waterfront tower near the top.[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6170 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 4] Spartan Thorne At the beginning of the level, turn around and look for the radio on a ledge along a cliff.[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6206 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 5] Search and Destroy The radio is hidden on top of a structure straight across from the platform on the side of the main building.[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6699 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 6] Engine of Destruction When the mission begins, follow the platform around to the left to a small control room. The radio is underneath the computer console on the right.[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6759 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 7] Majestic Rescue The radio is in an underground tunnel near the base on the far right of the map.[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6818 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 8] The Hammer Once Crimson has assisted Poker Squad, move on to the next area. Use a jetpack to get on top of the floating platform on the right. Walk to the end and the radio is sitting just over the edge.[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6889 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 9] Seize the Power After Crimson has stormed the first gate with Fireteam Forest, stick to the right side. Eventually, there will be a crashed Pelican with the radio underneath it.[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6976 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 10] Dialogue Core *'Commander Palmer:' "Commander Palmer to Fireteam Castle. You're on Spartans, Dalton's got targets for you." *'Caboose: "'Um, the regular radio guy isn't here right now. Sorry." While Crimson is defending the artifact. *'Commander Palmer:' "Fireteam Castle, this is Commander Palmer. I need an ETA on clear skies." *'Caboose:' "Seriously, the regular radio guy said he'd be right back. He's in the bathroom." Gagarin Crimson activates the first computer. *'Caboose: "'What does this button do?" *'Church: "'Caboose, don't touch anything!" *'Caboose: "'But I'm great at buttons. Oh, look at that explosion!" Recording ends. Crimson activates the second. *'Church: "'Great. You broke it." *'Caboose: "'No. The fire broke it - ah, see? Great, now I'm on fire too. Awesome." Recording ends. Crimson activates the third. *'Grif:' "Hey, Simmons? What do you think this thing does?" *'Simmons: "'How should I know? It's a 40 foot, seamless alien monolith with one massive holographic button. It could be anything from a giant microwave oven to a weapon with enough power to-" *'Caboose: '[screaming] "I'm on fire!" *'Simmons: "'Hey, is that Caboose?" *'Caboose: '[screaming] *'Grif: "'Probably. He's on fire." *'Caboose: '[screaming] "It's like the armor! It does nothing!"[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6089 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 2] Shootout in Valhala Pelicans fly in with Mantises. *'Simmons: '"Hold tight, ground forces. We are inbound with reinforcements. Don't wanna say exactly what, but you'll like 'em!" *'Grif:' "It's giant robots." *'Simmons:' "What?! Grif! You ruined the surprise! You have no flair for the dramatic." *'Grif: '"They're in battle, idiot! How dramatic do you want it to get?" Pelicans drop Mantises.[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6147 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 3] Rally Point When Crimson reaches the waterfront tower. *'Vic: "'Hello? Hello? Commander Palmer, hello? Do you read me?" Pause. *'Commander Palmer: "'What are you even doing?" Pause *'Vic: "'Oh, come on, dude! I thought you saved my number last night. You were really killin' at the karaoke. If you know what I'm saying, dude." Pause. *'Commander Palmer: "'Miller? Status?" *'Miller: "'Working on it, Commander." Pause. *'Vic: "'Yeesh! Easy there, Commander Buzzkill. I'm going to 80's night tomorrow, so hey. Give me a buzz after you save the universe and all that. Hasta luego. Luego bye bye."[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6170 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 4] Spartan Thorne When the equipment drop comes. *'Sarge: "'I heard you boys wanted a lift, but all I've got are these guns. I suppose you could assemble some sort of primitive gun-like vehicle out of the parts... But who knows what the insurance rate would be on that bad boy." Several gravity hammers marked "Sports equipment" are dropped. *'Sarge: "'Dammit, Grif! You dropped your cargo! Now how are we supposed to play Grifball?" *'Grif: "'I think the bigger question here might be why was a military vehicle sent into battle with sports equipment?"[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6206 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 5] Search and Destroy After Crimson has reached the nukes. *'Sarge': (mocking voice) "This is Corporal Switchback to Infinity!" *'Commander Palmer: "'Go ahead, Switchback." *'Sarge: "'Hey Infinity, is your slipspace drive running? Because you'd better go catch it!" *'Commander Palmer: "'Crimson, you're the closest responder. Fall out and help Switchback." *'Grif: "'Babba booey! Babba booey!"[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6699 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 6] Engine of Destruction When Crimson disables the warhead in the server room. *'Simmons: "'This is Private Simmons! There was a big firefight down here, and the engine's all shot up! We need a maintenance crew ASAP!" *'Miller: "'Keep it together, marine. Spartans are on their way." *'Simmons': (sarcastically) "Oh great, more people with guns! I'm sure THAT will fix the engine!"[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6759 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 7] Majestic Rescue When the equipment drop comes. *'Miller': "I'm having Dalton send some more supplies your way, Crimson." *'Caboose: '"Six cases of elbow grease and headlight fluid inbound now."[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6818 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 8] The Hammer After Crimson activates a Hawk squad IFF tag. *'Roland': "Alright, I've got a recording from a Hawk IFF tag, playing it now." *'Elite': (speaking Sangheili) *'Church:' "Yeah, I have absolutely no idea what you just said." *'Elite:'' (speaking Sangheili) *'Church:' "Dude, listen to me! I do not speak alien!" Plasma fire. *'Church: "'Oh, this is such BS!" Energy sword. *'Church:' "Ugh... blarg!" Recording ends.[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6889 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 9] Seize the Power When Crimson is about to board the Lich. *'Miller:' "Crimson, I'm not saying it's even sane. But get on that Lich at any cost." *'Agent Georgia: "'Cool, jetpacks. Those'll get us on that ship or my name isn't Agent Georgia."[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6976 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 10] References Category:Halo 4 Easter Eggs Category:Red vs Blue